Jason VS The Mummy King
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: This Story takes place two years after New Family ended.  Richard is back, as a Mummy King, who can instantly kill people and make them his slaves.  Jason's Family is kidnapped, and he must save them.  Jason will be pushed to his limits.  Full Sum. Inside
1. Richard's Revival

This Story takes place two years after New Family ended. Richard is back, as a Mummy King, who can instantly kill people and make them his slaves. Jason's Family is kidnapped, and he must save them. Jason will be pushed to his limits, as he will do everything from take down a herd of mummified marathon runners to fighting a mummified Carnotaurus. In order to save his Family, Jason also will have to travel around the world. Will he emerge victorious or will Richard have the revenge he is hungry for? Read to find out.

Chapter one

Richard's revival.

Shortly after their wedding, Jason and Nicole were on their Honeymoon. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were left with a babysitter, who agreed to charge ten dollars daily. The pair would be gone for the week, so it was a seventy dollar bill. They could handle that. During the ride, Nicole fell asleep on Jason's shoulder, while he read a comic book (Yes, Jason was Forty four years old and he was still reading comic books). They were on their way to Hawaii for a week long Honeymoon. Jason and Nicole promised their kids if the babysitter had a good time, it would come back to them in a good way, and if the babysitter was in hell for a week, they would have to clean the house, until it was spotless, inside and out.

"Attention all passengers," said the Capitan over the PA, "This is your Capitan speaking. I just want to say thanks for flying Birdbrain Airlines. We your flight was both comfortable and enjoyable. We will be landing on the Big Island in two minutes, please prepare to disembark."

"Nicole," said Jason, tapping Nicole's arm, "wake up, we're here." Jason nudged Nicole with his elbow until she woke up. The plane landed, and the pair got off. Their next stop: A hotel on the beach. This hotel was strictly for honeymooners, but when you got in, it was heaven. Jason and Nicole checked in, dropped their luggage off, and took a walk on the beach. By now, the sun was starting to sink behind the horizon. Jason and Nicole found a hammock laying there, placed by the staff. Jason lay in the hammock, while Nicole lay on top of him. The hammock and the trees it was tied to were all able to support their weight.

Nicole kissed Jason's lips, before snuggling into his chest fur, purring.

Meanwhile, in a place known to the few who knew of it as Nightmare land, there lay a pile of metal, and under it all, was the bones that belonged to Richard. Richard had died while trying to kill Jason. Suddenly, a cloud that smelt heavily of sulfur appeared. When it cleared, there stood a robed figure, with red eyes poking out from the shadow of the hood.

He could see the bones in the dirt, and could see what their owner had tried to do. Since Jason was a force of Light, the figure decided to resurrect Richard, this time giving him powers to tip the scales in his favor. The bones were yanked from the dirt, and blood, flesh, fur, and muscle formed on them.

Richard had been brought back to life, and the figure said to him.

"Work for me, slay Jason Walker, and you will live forever. Take heed, if Jason Walker does not fall before you, you will be stripped of your powers and become mortal. Have we a deal?"

"Yeah," said Richard, "I'll work for you."

"If Jason is not dead in two weeks, your time is up." The figure blasted a blood red beam into Richard. Much of his skin decayed, show his muscles and joints. He looked like a walking corpse. The figure left and Richard Teleported out of Nightmare land and to Hawaii. By the time he arrived, Nicole and Jason were already halfway home. When they arrived, they received news that the children had behaved, so Nicole and Jason took them out of ice cream. Tomorrow would be a big day, as the kids would be starting High School. It was such a big step, and the kids were allowed to be nervous.

Little did they realize, they would miss out a bit of the school because of Richard.

What do you think? Tell me, so I can improve.


	2. The Threat Shows Himself

Chapter two

The threat shows himself

The next day, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were on their way to the bus, heavy backpacks on their shoulders. The trio was walking towards the bus, and onto their first day of freshman year. Jason had the day off, and decided to take a drive in his cherry red convertible car. Soon after everyone else left, he locked up the front door, and began his drive. As he drove along, he found himself wondering,

"Why does today feel like a sequel?" He drove along, and got to a red light. He saw a big yellow bus stop at another stoplight, and a window opened up. His three adopted children were in the window waving at him, he waved back. Suddenly, Anais got a look of terror on her face,

"Dad," she almost screamed, "look out above you!" Jason looked up, and a massive boulder was falling straight for him. He leaped out of the car, as the massive chunk of granite totaled it. The bus drove off, and Jason made a pistol with his bracelet. The person he saw next filled him with surprise: Richard! Richard looked like one of those that time showed no mercy. Much of his skin was decayed, showing his joints and tendons. The rabbit had a massive smirk,

"Jason," he greeted,

"Richard," the cat greeted back, "Damn, age has not been kind to you. What are you doing in Elmore?" The rabbit didn't respond, but stuck out his arm like he was about to choke Jason. Jason felt a tight force around his neck, and was lifted off the street.

"You were lucky two years ago," said the rabbit, "this time, I will make sure you fall before me." Next thing Jason knew, he was flying through the air.

The kids were on the bus, unwary of the soon to be chaos. One of the kids shouted,

"INCOMING!" everyone assumed he would pass gas, so they put their shirts over their noses. But the sound of shattering glass made them realize it wasn't gas, it was a projectile. Jason had been launched through the back window. Jason got to his feet, pulling the glass out of his bloodied shoulder and arms.

"Dad," said Gumball, rushing to help his stepfather, "what happened?"

"I happened," said a voice, and the kids looked to the back of the bus. They screamed, Richard had teleported half a block in a heartbeat.

"These are innocent lives," said Jason, "stop this before you hurt somebody."

"What do you think I am trying to do?" demanded Richard.

"This fight is between us, so why do these kids have to get involved"

"I am after you, Walker. And if these whelps get hurt in the process, that's fine by me." Suddenly, a plethora of Marathon Runners came down the street. Richard smirked,

"The perfect lab rats for my new powers." Richard kicked the back of the bus, and with the sound of sheading metal, the entire back of the bus came off. The Marathon runners were scared, but were also doomed. Richard opened his jaws wider than anyone should be able to, and let forth a massive cloud of sand. The marathon runners all screamed. Then they sprinted from the cloud. Their faces suggested that Richard made zombies of them.

"Have fun, Walker." Richard's body turned to sand and blew away in the wind. Jason looked at the bus driver.

"FLOOR IT!" he shouted. The bus driver slammed on the gas pedal.

Jason materialized a red machine gun. He walked to the back of the bus, and open fired. With the Machine gun, he took down about three of the fifteen marathon runners, but the picked up their pace, running on the side of buildings. Jason looked at them for a bit.

"Right," he said, turning his machine gun into a shotgun. A few leapt off the buildings toward Jason, but he blasted them before they landed, and left them dead on the road. That left seven marathon runners. A few of them actually made it into the bus, and Jason looked. HE heard screams, and Anais was being lifted by one of them.

"Oh hell no." Said Jason, turning his shotgun into a rifle, and blasting off the zombie's head. The last six left the bus and fused together, into one giant Marathon runner. Jason's rifle was like a pea shooter to this giant. He turned the rifle into a massive RPG (rocket propelled grenade) launcher. A few blasts, and the behemoth was down.

The Zombie Marathon runners were down for the count. Jason had saved the children. The bus driver saw a road block and slammed on the breaks, throwing Jason to the floor. He hoisted himself up,

"Gumball, Darwin, Anais," said Jason, "we're going home."

…

As the foursome walked into the house, they were greeted by a crying Nicole.

"I was so worried about you," she said. She had come home due to feeling feverish, and she saw on the news about the Marathon runners threat. She thanked the good lord when it said the man fended off the zombies.

Jason told them to go and hide, in case anymore came back.


	3. Pirate Battle, Part One

Pirate Battle, Part One

In which Jason begins his second quest.

That night, Jason told Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais to sleep in the Master Bedroom, and lock the door, so if more came, they would be safe. He slept on a cot in the foyer. He heard a loud bang, but the rest of them were already asleep. As the door was knocked off its hinges, Jason sat up and materialized a massive red pistol.

"You're too loud," he said, and squeezed the trigger. The three zombies in the door fell down. More and more filled every nook and cranny, and Jason knew; he had his work cut out for him. While Jason mowed down the Zombies, Richard turned into a cloud of sand, and slipped through a tiny hole in the door.

When the family looked, Richard was there,

"Here's Richard." He said, in a creepy voice. A massive Zombie with a club made of bones came and slammed Jason in the head, knocking him out.

When Jason regained consciousness, he was tied to a log, on a sawmill. His bracelet wasn't on him, it was hanging above him. Richard smirked as he threw the switch, and Jason's log was maneuvering toward the massive saw. Jason smirked,

"Wipe that smirk off your face," said Richard. Jason's bracelet began to shoot out beams, which destroyed the saw and his binds. He jumped and got his bracelet. He made a flame thrower and set the sawmill ablaze. He ran from a horde of zombies and into a massive warehouse. He slammed the door shut, and turned the wheel to lock it.

He saw a man bound and gagged. Jason came to the man and undid the binds.

"Thanks, dude." Said the man.

"What happened?" asked Jason,

"All these zombies and stuff, like, ambushed me. If you can, like, take care of them, you can have my Motorcycle." The bike was a Harley Davidson, which Jason had a special interest in.

"Alright," he said, "stay here, and I'll come back when they're gone."

"You rock, dude." Said the man, before hiding in a box. Jason came out with a mini gun set to spray fire and mowed down every last zombie. Jason came to the man.

"You did it, dude." The man tossed a key to Jason, "She's all yours bro."

"Go home," said Jason, "and stay hidden."

"Dude, this IS my home. Free rent." He said. Jason decided to leave the man, and took off on his new Motorcycle. Jason saw something familiar: Gumball. Gumball was being dragged against his will by a few zombies dressed as… Pirates? Why did they cosplay pirates? Jason turned off the motorcycle and added it to his massive selection of vehicles. The pirate outfit clad zombies tossed Gumball onto what looked like a pirate galleon. Jason dove into the icy ocean water and swam against the ship. His bracelet helped him cling onto the ship undetected. He quickly scaled the ship.

With extreme stealth, he made it into the ship's inner sanctum.

"Where are we, Mordecai?"

"I don't know, Rigby." Two friends, a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby, had been abducted. They had been hit a small amount (Mordecai had a black eye, and Rigby had a bruised face). Suddenly, a zombie pirate came in with a gun, pointed straight at their heads. They panicked, before shutting their eyes and awaiting death. There was a gunshot, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The two opened their eyes slowly, and saw that the zombie had been shot before he could finish them. Had they been saved? Or was someone trying to kill them first.

"Are you two aright?" asked a voice, the pair looked. Jason had come to their rescue.

"Hey," said Rigby, "I know you. You're Gumball's dad."

"Did you see him?" asked Jason, "where is he now?"

"Argh," said a gravelly voice, "he be here, ya landlubber." Jason looked. This pirate had a massive, dusty, moldy hat. He wasn't a zombie, but appeared to be very, very, very old. He had an object (Well, person) of interest: Gumball! Gumball was tied hands to feet. He was gagged, but could breathe.

"So," said Jason, "I'm guessing you're the Capitan of this dinghy,"

"Aye," said the man, "tis me. But we be doin' this for a good cause."

"That's not what it looks like from where I'm standing." Said Jason, "looks to me like you got your first pirate playkit and decided to kidnap innocent people with it." Rigby and Mordecai groaned like it was a good insult.

"Ye can make jokes all ye want," said the Pirate, "but ya won't get far with it. I would handle you myself, but Richard be paying me greatly for taking this here whelp to him."

"What is he giving you?" asked Jason, "Pirate booty?"

"No," said the pirate, "all the candy I can carry. You've can have this here ship, if ye can take out Tiny." There were loud thumps, like big feet stomping on the floor. A massive Zombie, with a club of bones came in. The Pirate Capitan took Gumball onto a nearby speed boat. Tiny cracked his knuckles. Jason smirked,

"The joke's on you," he said, and he pulled his cell phone. The three were teleported from the galleon and onto Jason's own speedboat before Tiny could grab them and crush them. As they sped off, a red rocket launcher came. Jason's rocket flew from the barrel, and slammed into the ship. There was a massive white flash. Tatters of clothes and skin, plus blood were all that remained of the pirate zombies.

Jason's boat was in hot pursuit of the Capitan's boat.

"Argh," yelled the pirate over the roar of the engines and water, as Jason got his boat neck and neck with that of the pirate's, "in all the excitement, I forgot to introduce meself. I am Blackbeard, and I rule all seas with an iron pegleg, and you-" he was cut off as Jason shot a gun and the hat on his head fell into the salty water,

"I don't care WHO you are," said Jason, "I'm taking Gumball home, and killing you for your possession of hostages." The Capitan wouldn't take that sitting down; he slammed his boat into Jason's, thereby throwing it off course. When Jason regained control of the boat, the Capitan sped into a cave on the water. He tossed a bomb at the mouth. The bomb exploded, and tons of granite blocked the way into the cave.

Jason knew the boat would get him no further.

"You guys can have this boat," he said to Mordecai and Rigby,

"Really?" asked Mordecai, "we can just take it?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Said Jason, "besides, you probably will need it to go home." Jason created Scuba gear with his bracelet, and dove into the salty water.

So now Jason has to get into the cave, battle Blackbeard, and save Gumball. A task much easier said than done. Will Jason be able to defeat the Capitan, or will the Capitan put Jason in his grave? Stay tuned to find out.

So How many of you liked the Regular Show Cameo?


	4. Pirate Battle, Part Two

Pirate Battle Part two.

In Which Jason Battles to save Gumball.

Jason swam closer to the rock blockage. He was prepared to battle Blackbeard if it meant Gumball would be safe.

He saw a small hole, but he was too thin to swim through it. A watch came on his hand, and it made the hole big enough for him to swim through by blasting a laser beam. He climbed up, and created a hot air blaster to dry off.

"Ahoy, Jason." Said a voice that echoed off the cave walls, "though it may lead to me own demise, I shall give you a tip. The remainder of my crew is in this cave. One of them has a key, which you'll need to unlock the door behind which I hide." Jason continued down the rocky path.

Three pirates came and began to attack. With Jason's bracelet, a red Tommy gun was their last sight.

More and More Pirates came, and no key. Jason saw a pirate with no weapons, but a gold key around his neck. He started to run, but Jason tackled him, and held him above the sea water,

"Give me the key," said Jason.

"But I can't," said the man, "or Blackbeard will kill me."

"What makes you think I won't?" Jason dropped the man, but quickly caught him.

"Okay," said the Man, "here it is." The man gave Jason the Key,

"Thanks." Jason tossed the man into the water; the sharks did the rest.

Jason went to the door, and unlocked it.

As he opened it, he was hit with a cold wall of sea air, which made him gag. Jason refocused and went in.

He was on a massive pirate Galleon, which seemed to float thousands of feet above the water. Jason looked to his left; Gumball was in a cage.

"Gumball," said Jason, going to him.

"Argh," said a voice, Blackbeard, "Ye have to fight me to save the whelp."

"What kind of Pirate are you?" asked Jason, "taking kids to some mummy, for CANDY?"

"I will let you in on a secret," said Blackbeard, "even IF you beat me and save the boy, you have no chance of saving the fish, who is being held in Dinosaurum by a man named Bill. Nor do you have any chance of saving the little girl, who is being held in Witch Town. Especially no chance of saving the woman, who is being held in Robotville." Blackbeard was so wrapped up in his gloating; he wasn't prepared for a sharp pain in his chest. Jason had shot him, and Blackbeard tumbled off the Galleon and to the Sea thousands of feet below.

"Get them talking," said Jason, "They tell you everything you want to know." As he began to fiddle with the cage, Gumball said,

"Dad, behind you." Jason whipped around, and Blackbeard was now a ghost. Jason materialized a machine gun, and open fired. The bullets sailed through the ghost, as he laughed. The ghost sent Jason through the floor.

He saw a glowing white sword. He grabbed the sword, and all the injuries he suffered were healed. Jason leaped up from the hole, and slashed Black Beard's ghost. He shrieked, as Jason continued to slash him. Black beard's ghost was no more. Jason undid Gumball's cage. The paired hugged,

"Dad," cried Gumball, "I missed you so much."

"Right back atcha, Gumball." Said Jason, "Are you hurt?"

"No," said Gumball, "I'm okay."

"I am sending you to the shelter I built in case the worst things happened. There's plenty of food and games in there, so you'll have things to eat and do to pass the time." Jason's cell phone sent Gumball to said shelter.

Suddenly, the sword turned into a white figure,

"Be not afraid," said the figure, "for I am on your side. My nemesis, Dark, is working with Richard, so I, Light, will work with you." A flash came and went,

"I have cast a spell on you," said Light, "so none of Richard's magic will work on you. With every villain you defeat, my power grows, but for now, it is limited. With the power I still hold, I can send to you Darwin's prison." Jason was immobilized, and disappeared in an orange flash.

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Gumball was sipping a can of soda, when he saw something that made him drop the Soda. Jason had figured the shelter was impregnable, but that was the case. There stood Richard! Richard waved his hands, and Gumball was gone…

EEEEK, WHAT'S HAPPENED TO GUMBALL? WILL JASON BE ABLE TO SAVE DARWIN AND THE OTHERS? AND WHAT OF DARK AND LIGHT? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	5. Dinosaur Jungle, Part one

Dinosaur Jungle Part one

In which Jason begins to save Darwin

The Dinosaurium was created by many scientists who shared the same goal: Learn more about the Dinosaurs. A few did exist, but only a small handful, and they wanted more. Dinosaurs were created, similar to the Jurassic Park. Only tourists who were willing to spend about five thousand dollars could get into it, for it wasn't designed for Tourists, but if their hands were greased with Five Thousand Dollars, a tour was a possibility. The rest were limited to TV specials, magazine articles, and internet news. But a massive Bear named Bill Torns slew all of them and took full control of the park. When he aligned with Richard, he was granted amazing strength, and near invincibility.

And now Bill used the park to take out the people on his hit list, and it was obvious who was next.

In a massive patch of Jungle, there was a massive orange flash, and when it cleared, Jason was on the Jungle floor. He was completely unaware of Gumball's recapture. He walked onward. No sign of Darwin.

He came to a clearing, and heard a deep growl. A huge, gray and yellow Carnotaurus was feasting on a dead Stegosaurus. The blood was all over its face, but it didn't seem to care.

Jason stood perfectly still, but then a cloud of sand came, and when it cleared, there stood Richard.

"So, Jason," he said, "you survived the Pirate encounter,"

"Yes," said Jason, "yes I did." Richard spat out a massive cloud of sand toward the massive Carnotaurus. The beast became Richard's slave, and it ran towards Jason.

Jason ran hard, and he came to a massive Chasm. The beast wasn't far behind. An idea struck,

"See ya," Jason jumped off the cliff. A red jetpack appeared on his hands, and he skyrocketed back up. He teased the Carnotaurus, but it took one step too many, and down it went into the chasm.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed off the trees and canyon walls,

"HELP!" It was Darwin's voice. Jason flew to a building from which the sound emitted.

Darwin was chained to a metal bed, and a massive laser cannon above him.

A raccoon in a lab coat (not Rigby) was fiddling with the computer,

"Soon," the man said to Darwin, "I'll be dining on Fish Sticks!" The device began to power up. Jason shot a beam at it, the gun turned towards the scientist. The beam vaporized him, and destroyed the computer, turning off the laser.

"Dad!" cried Darwin,

"Are you hurt, Darwin?" asked Jason,

"No," said the fish. As Jason began to untie the fish, a sharp blow to his head greeted him.

"So this is the father Darwin said so much about," said a voice, "I don't even know why you even bothered to come. You know you can't beat someone who is five times your height and strength." His assailant was Bill Torns!

"I came because Darwin is my son; I'm not leaving without him." Jason shot back.

"Touching," said the attacker, a massive bear, "truth be told, I don't like the idea of killing you. I would let you go free, but I am aligned with Richard, so that's not an option. Unless you can make it worth my while." Jason got an idea. He took his bracelet off and tossed it to Bill.

"Here," said Jason, "use this. You can do anything." Bill slid the bracelet on, it just barely fit. He raised his arm, and shot at the wall. The sound of tearing metal, followed by cloud of smoke, showed the three that this bracelet wasn't some gimmick.

"I guess I will take Darwin and go," said Jason, as he began to fiddle with the bonds, but Bill smirked,

"Actually," he said, "I lied." He blasted a blast toward Jason, but it stopped in midair,

"I lied too." Said Jason, "I have had that bracelet since I was fourteen, and with constant adjustments and such, I made it special. That blast you performed, it wasn't you, it was me, because the bracelet only works for me, even when I'm not wearing it." The blast flew back toward Bill, and slammed into the bear.

The bracelet detached itself from Bill and returned to Jason, who put it back on.

"Clever," said the bear, "but it's not going to be that easy." The bear hit a button. A brown mist poured into the room. Jason made a gasmask, but too late, because the smoke was already in his lungs. Jason passed out.

He woke up, with the sunlight blinding him. He didn't know what happened. He got up to view his surroundings, and saw; he was in what looked like a train station. Suddenly, with great force, it seemed to collapse. Jason managed to get into a train. The train fell apart, revealing a train of several large metal platforms. He used his bracelet to make binoculars.

Darwin was now strapped into a chair, and the train was heading for a massive rock wall. This train was designed to fold like an accordion when it hit the wall. Darwin would be crushed. Jason began to run to get up there. But something hit him hard in the chest, knocking him down.

"I won't allow you to prevent Darwin changing from a Goldfish to a flounder." Jason was going to have to beat Bill to save Darwin.

AND SO THE CHAPTER SUSPENDS TO THE END. WILL JASON DEFEAT BILL AND SAVE DARWIN, OR WILL DARWIN LEARN FIRST HAND THE LIFE OF A FLOUNDER? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	6. Dinosaur Jungle, Part Two

Dinosaur Jungle, Part Two

In which Jason battles Bill

Jason was sore from head to toe, the wind blowing hard in his ears.  
Jason was able to land only a few blows on Bill before being knocked  
to his feet.

"Why do you keep getting back up?" asked Bill, "you know you can't beat me,"

"Darwin is coming home with me, and I'm sending you to meet your  
maker." Bill didn't like that very much. Jason realized that Darwin  
wasn't far from flounderhood, and he got an idea.

Jason created a canon with his bracelet, and blasted himself on to the  
front car. He landed behind Darwin's chair. Jason unhooked Darwin's  
binds, held him tightly, and created a parachute. The pair flew off  
the train. Bill was enraged he had been outsmarted, and drew a  
shotgun from his fur. Jason made a pistol and fired two shots. Both  
bullets hit their targets: Bill's knees. Bill was now crippled, and  
he was also doomed on the big metal train.

The front of the train slammed into the canyon wall, and the train  
began to fold up. Lucky for Bill, he fell through a gap in the train  
before he was crushed. He landed hard on the ground. As he dragged  
himself along, a cloud of sand came, and Richard was there.

"You failed to kill Jason." He said.

"Oh please," Bill begged, "have mercy." Richard sucked the power from  
Bill, reducing him to a weak, crippled, man. Richard left him there.  
Thunderous footsteps told Bill that his game was over. He was eaten  
by a Tyrannosaurus.

Jason and Darwin landed in a thick patch of forest,

"Dad," Darwin hugged Jason tightly, and Jason did the same to Darwin.

"I was so scared of being crushed." Said Darwin,

"I would never let that happen. I'm sending you to the shelter I  
built. Gumball is there, so you can play with him until I rescue  
Anais and your mother." Jason punched in a code, and Darwin was gone.

A beam of light came through the tree canopies.

"Excellent work, Jason," said a voice, Light, "I have much more power  
than before. Anais is being held in Witch Town by a woman named  
Abigail. This won't be as easy as the others have been, and witches  
carry a heavy amount of evil. Kill as many witches as you can, and  
that way I can get more power and help you even more. I can't make  
you immune to their magic, because it isn't magic. Foil the evil  
plot, and save the town from the fake witches." An orange flash came,  
and Jason was gone.


	7. Witch Trials, Part One

Witch Trials, Part One

In Which Jason's quest for Anais begins.

At one point in time, Sunlight Town was a popular vacation spot, that being how the town got most of its Money. People were friendly, food was delicious, and the scenery was breathtaking. But one person in the town would flip everything on its head. Aligning herself with Richard, Abigail Williams gained powers to slaughter those who didn't join her. The Citizens of Sunlight Town were either forced to leave, die, or align themselves with Abigail. The town became Witch Town, a place of interest for Jason because a certain Rabbit was being held captive here.

A Tyrannosaurus Rex was standing, when he saw an orange flash, when it cleared, there was a blue cat.

"A visitor," said the Dinosaur, and approached Jason,

"Judging by your clothes," he said, as if trying to strike up conversation, "I'd guess you're not from around here."

"You're right," said Jason, "I'm not. I came on business."

"What kind of Business?" asked the T-Rex,

"Saving my Daughter." Said Jason,

"This daughter," said the T-Rex, "would she happen to look like this?" The dinosaur reached into a bag with its mouth and pulled out a photograph, handing it to Jason. The Picture was of Anais.

"Where is she?" Jason was battle ready,

"I am not your enemy," said the T-Rex, "I am forced to work with Abigail, but all of her servants except me Love her. If we act against her, it's death for us, but I will not be loyal. I work for her because I keep that little girl at least slightly happy. I will help you save her."

"Much obliged," said Jason,

"I will let you in on a secret," said the T-Rex, and whispered something into Jason's ear,

"That will help me big time."

"Where are my Manners?" asked the T-Rex, "My Name is Tyron Rex." Suddenly, there was cackling, and a Witch flew in on a broom.

Remembering what Tyron Taught him, Jason made a shotgun, and shot at her broom. Sparks flew from it, and the Witch came crashing down. Jason walked closer,

"Stay back," said the Witch, "or I will turn you into a pea."

"I know your little secret," said Jason, "You are not a witch; you're just a moron in a witch costume on an electric flying broom. Those aren't hard to make or fly, but fixing them is almost impossible." The Witch's eyes went wide; she dropped to her knees,

"Please," she begged, "Spare me."

"I need some information," said Jason, "and if I get it, you'll be spared."

"I will tell you whatever you want to know." Said the Witch.

"Where is your boss?" asked Jason.

"She only gives her hideout location to her most trusted workers. I don't know, I'm just a newbie."

"Leave this town," said Jason, "and start a new life." Jason and Tyron left the Witch to gather her wits and flee.

After torturing, killing, and even scaring many fake Witches, They learned Abigail's location: A massive Tower, which only those with flight could enter.

"Jason," said Tyron, "There is something I forgot to tell you. We have beaten all the fake witches. Abigail grants her most trusted workers actual witch powers. They won't be as easy to kill as these fakers. Their only weakness is sunlight, something that can't get through the thick black clouds Abigail created. This is where we part ways. Now that we have taken care of the patrolling witches, I can finally go find my family. I owe you much Jason, may God protect you." The dinosaur saluted Jason by tapping his eyebrow with the tip of his tail, before taking it off.

"Your family is blessed for a father like you, Tyron." Jason returned the Salute, before summoning an airplane to get to Abigail.

AS he flew along, the area was filled with exploding fireballs. The real witches had caught up with Jason, and they had dome some real damage to his plane.

WILL JASON FEND OFF THE WITCHES AND SAVE ANAIS OR WILL THE WITCHES PREVENT THE RESCUE FROM HAPPENING? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	8. Witch Trials, Part Two

Witch Trails, Part Two

In Which Jason fights for Anais.

Jason's plane was taking serious damage; these witches didn't play around. It wouldn't be too long before the plane was destroyed. He needed to find a way to reverse the curse, or whatever was holding the black clouds where they were. Then he saw a machine that was floating thousands of feet above the ground, and spinning. Of course, a weather machine, so that was how she was keeping the darkness. Jason went as fast as his plane could allow. His plane was shot down, but he was able to make a rocket launcher and destroy the weather machine. Sure enough, the black clouds began to fade, showing a bright blue sky. The witches began to glow, and exploded.

One of their brooms fell near Jason; he caught the broom and began to fly onward. The tower looked like a giant stone jack-o'-lantern on stilts which were also stone. He flew on that broom like a surfer on a surfboard. There was a black window, and Jason flew through it.

Inside the large tower, a window shattered, and Jason flew in.

"Jason Walker," said Abigail, "I've had a bad vibe ever since you entered this town." Abigail was a woman that was so skinny, it was gross to see. She had long black fingernails, and she was very tall.

"Yeah," said Jason, "well you give me the creeps too, lady. Forcing a town to go in all night and make witches isn't a very neighborly pastime."

Abigail smirked,

"If you think you're able to beat me even for a second, it'll be the last-" A blast of red energy hit her in the face,

"Cut the crap," said Jason, "I'm here to save my daughter, and if I have to kill you to do it, well that's just fine and dandy." Anais was being held on a table by magic wood.

"Let's see what you can handle," said Abigail. She began to blast fireballs at Jason, which he was able to dodge. Jason countered by making a crossbow and firing into Abigail's stomach. She pulled out the arrow, as it disappeared. The wound in her belly quickly sealed. Jason knew that nothing his bracelet could do would hurt Abigail, so that meant he needed to find a way to get sunlight in here. He created a rocket launcher and blasted a rocket at the wall. Nothing happened.

"You dummy," she said, "My magic protects this place, which means only my magic can destroy it." She began to shoot more and more spells at the blue cat. Jason began to deflect them. But the holes they opened were quickly sealed. This fight was going to be tricky. Jason opened a hole in the floor, and saw a purple glowing stone. Jason dove out the broken window and summoned another plane; he saw a total of five purple glowing stone. These were easy to destroy.

Jason came back into the tower.

"Oh, boo." Said Abigail, "I thought you committed suicide."

"No," said Jason, "but you're not going to be around much longer."

"What makes you say that?" asked Abigail.

Jason formed a shield over himself and over Anais. A huge red plane flew through the tower and destroyed the walls and ceiling. The shields protected Jason and Anais from falling stone. Sunlight filled the former room.

Abigail's skin began to melt, as she screamed. Jason ran to her and issued a flying kick. Abigail stumbled and fell down to the ground. She disintegrated before hitting it.

"Daddy!" Cried Anais, as her binds came loose.

Jason and Anais shared a hug.

"Are you hurt?" asked Jason,

"No," said Anais, "I'm okay."

"I am sending you to the shelter I built. Your brothers are there. Wait for me and your mother to return." Jason teleported Anais to the shelter.

Light appeared again,

"Jason," he said, "my power is almost back to its fullest. Thanks to you, I will soon be able to battle my nemesis Dark. Nicole is being held in Robotville, by someone called DJ. Once DJ is dead, my power will be fully restored."

Anais appeared into the shelter. She walked around, it was a huge building. She saw a door with "clothes," labeled on it. She walked in, and there was a set of drawers, one of which had her name on it. She opened it. She saw several kinds of outfits. She took a dress identical to her current one and a fresh pair of baby booties. She was thrilled to be out of those dirty clothes, with thorns poking through her fur.

She got a juice box from a fridge, and all of a sudden, there was a cloud of sand. Richard! Before Anais could react, her former dad waved his hands, and she was gone.

OH NO, NOW RICHARD HAS ALL THREE KIDS.


	9. Robot Rumble, Part One

Robot Rumble, Part One

In Which Jason begins to search for Nicole.

DJ was a man who spent most of his life being made fun of. This tiger tried to get the bullies off his case, but it didn't work. When he made it to high school, he finally took enough and quit school. He was invisible at home, so he didn't bother leaving a note behind when he ran away. He took a few small jobs, building and fixing things for people. The more he did it, the richer he got, and more wanted him to fix or build for them. Soon, he became a well-known inventor, and he began to get more and more friends.

But some of the bullies at his school, who grew up to be thugs or crime lords, were jealous of his success, so much that they came and thrashed him within an inch of his life. DJ spent weeks recovering in a hospital. When he learned that the old bullies took over his business, and that everyone forgot him, that was finally the last straw. He began to steal parts and built robots that became both his friends as well as his hit men. The robots killed the guys who stole is fame from him. When he aligned himself with Richard, his intelligence grew vastly, and he built more and more robots, and even a huge base in the middle of a vast desert. Nicole had been placed there as his prisoner, and he was madly in love with her, she thought he was a creeper.

He kept hitting on her, but she kept telling him she was taken, and that her husband would give DJ his due for killing, kidnapping, stealing, and all his other crimes. Jason appeared in front of the massive building. He was about to charge in, when he noticed armed Robots. Jason could see a structure that was so high that he couldn't see the top in the sunlight. He knew, though, that Nicole was in it. Jason refocused on the robots. He had a plan.

If he could lure a robot near him, he could take it out and turn the robot into a robot suit. Jason created a gunman, who fired at the robots. One of the robots came to handle him in close combat, but it fell in to Jason's trap. Jason created a claw that snatched up the robot. All the circuitry was removed, and Jason found it rather easy to make the suit. He went back to the other armed robot. He needed to see if he could pass as a robot.

"Are you okay, soldier?" asked the robot, and it was clear that Jason passed okay.

"Fine sir," said Jason, "I showed that guy what happens when he messes with me. During the fight, I got a message from DJ, saying that I am needed at his location. But during the fight, I took a blow to the head, and it was gone from my memory banks. Where is DJ, sir?"

"DJ is at the top of that structure there," the robot pointed up, "Take this, the guards will let you in." The robot handed Jason a slip of laminated paper that said "All access pass." Jason took the elevator in the main hall. When he reached the guards, they tried to stop him, but he showed them the paper. They were forced to let him into DJ's hiding place.


	10. Robot Rumble, Part Two

Robot Rumble, Part Two

Jason stood before his dark clone. This was going to be a tricky fight.

"So," said Jason, "just what exactly are you, anyway?"

"Well," said the figure, his voice very deep, "I am pretty much your clone, but I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you. But I am evil." Jason began to form a plan of action in his mind, but decided to try physical combat first. But he had to lead the fight away from Nicole, or she may get caught in the crossfire. Jason couldn't bear the thought of that. Jason ran from the tower, and Dark Jason followed. He instantly caught up to Jason and slammed him in the back.

Jason tumbled face first into the floor, as he spat out the salty taste of his own blood. His face had hit the floor hard, and his mouth was full of blood. Jason had to deal with it, for any distractions could be his last mistake. Jason got up and launched a kick into Dark Jason. But he merely laughed once Jason's foot hit his belly. Instead, Dark Jason flipped Jason over, and he landed hard on his back.

"This sucks," said Jason,

"I disagree," said Dark Jason, "I'm having fun here."

"Well," said Jason, "this won't be fun for much longer." Jason formed a shot gun, and blasted Dark Jason with it.

"You have a cool little gizmo there," said Dark Jason, "but I have one too." Dark Jason formed a gray bazooka and pointed right at Jason. He fired, and when the explosion cleared, he could not see any sign that Jason had gone kaboom. He felt a breeze from his left. The window was broken, and he could see a red hand glider flying away: Jason! He tried to fly after, but his bracelet had been damaged by the explosion, so after he jumped out, he feel down.

Meanwhile, Jason found a large, abandoned room.

"I have to find a way to beat this guy," he said to himself, "Think Jason, what can I do to- wait, he said he's basically my clone… OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that before? I have to do this fast."

Meanwhile, Dark Jason's bracelet refused to work for him, so he had to finish Jason by hand. As he ran along, his nose caught some delicious aroma sailing through the air. He followed the scent, having forgotten about what he was doing. He saw a massive table, with all kinds of tasty treats and other things on it. Chocolate chip cookies, brownies, comic books, chicken patty sandwiches, and a stack of video games. He began to play video games and eat cookies. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Dark Jason looked, only to be slammed into by some huge object.

When he stopped sliding, he found he was pinned under a huge marble boulder. There was a wall of dust on the other side of the room. With his bracelet refusing to work, Dark Jason was trapped under the boulder. Suddenly, he noted sight of shapes swirling in the mist. Jason walked out of the mist!

"What?" demanded Dark Jason, "how did you"

"If you're gonna be me," Jason interrupted, "you have my abilities, but also my weaknesses. When you shot that bazooka, you missed me by a mile, and I was able to short circuit your bracelet. And everything I have trouble resisting, you can't resist whatsoever." A red box appeared, and Jason tapped it, it turned into a massive time bomb.

"You'll have five minutes to reflect on your life," said Jason, "and then it ends." Jason teleported back to where Nicole was being held. He undid her bonds, and the pair teleported away from the lair. There was a massive fireball of an explosion, and Dark Jason, his lair, and all his robots were no more.

Jason and Nicole appeared in the shelter, and searched around for the kids. None were found. Jason heard Nicole scream, he looked, and there stood Richard.

"I have underestimated you Jason," said he, "you killed the four that were my minions, and I have to deal with you myself." The three were teleported away from the shelter.

OOOH, another Cliffhanger. How will this end? Wait and see.


	11. Tomb Troubles, Part One

Tomb Troubles, Part One.

In which the final battle is near.

Jason landed face first in sand. He quickly spat it out, and looked around. The room around him looked like it hadn't been touched in thousands and thousands of years. He could feel the presence of people who had been there before him. He saw the room, and sand, nothing else. He wondered where Richard had taken Nicole, and then a voice came in his head.

"Jason," it said, it was the voice of light, "Richard and your family are at the other end of this tomb, and you need to get there. This tomb is full of traps and such, so watch your back. Richard isn't going to be easy, and I don't know how much help I will be able to be, so don't bank on my assistance." Jason started running, dodging blades and darts, one of which came inches from chopping off his toe.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the tomb, Richard stood, waiting for Jason, as this was going to be the decisive battle of who would get away with the score, _if _Jason lived long enough. It was a pleasant thought for Richard, Jason lying in a pool of his own blood. When suddenly, a cloud stinking of Sulfur appeared next to Richard: Dark was there.

"Richard," he said, "There has been an unexpected problem: my nemesis has made Jason immune to your magic, so you are doomed if you fight him in this state. I can give you an edge, but you need to ring the going behind you when Jason arrives, no sooner. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," said Richard, "I got you." Dark decided not to tell Richard he wasted a lot of time making minions, and that his time was at 10 minutes.

Jason continued running. He wasn't getting tired, for Jason had done a lot of running, it took a lot more than five minutes of running to make _him _tired. Soon, he saw a sight which made him speed up. It was the threshold to where his family was being held, and where Richard was waiting.

"Good," said Richard, "You made it, now there's less shame in my victory." Richard picked up the mallet, and slammed it into the gong, "more honor in your death."

"This is it, Richard." Said Jason, "After all that innocent blood that you spilt, and all the suffering you caused, I'm sending you back to hell, where you belong."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Jason." Said Richard, before jumping into a small, fenced in area, "IT'S BAD MANNERS!" Richard's muscles began to great really huge. So big they would make bowling balls look like ping pong balls. Jason jumped into the area too. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

What will happen to Jason? Will he bring Richard down, or will Richard's new might prove too much for him? Stay tuned to find out.


	12. Tomb Troubles, Part Two

Tomb Troubles, Part Two

In which the Final Battle finally occurs.

Jason stood before Richard, and knew that this fight would be harder than every fight on this adventure up to this point rolled into one. Richard's muscles were so big, they made bowling balls look like ping pong balls by comparison.

"This is it, Walker." Said Richard, "once I have finished you, the family is MINE again."

"I'm not," said Jason, "going to let you get away with all the innocent lives you ended. All the suffering you cause to people who never did anything to you." Jason cracked his knuckled.

Richard charged at Jason, but Jason created a club and slid underneath the rabbit, following that move with a blow to the groin. Richard was momentarily immobilized, which enabled Jason to make a bazooka and blast Richard in the back. As the fight went on, parts of the area they were fighting in fell away, reveling nothing but grey mist. If anyone fell into this mist, they would fall into a never ending pit until they died, then their soul would automatically be sent to hell.

Jason tried to knock his foe into the pit, but before his blow could connect, the behemoth slammed Jason into the ground over and over again. Jason spat out his blood, and made a machine gun with his bracelet. He fired, but the damage to Richard seemed to be none at all.

Jason, now battered and beaten to the point he could barely move, was being suspended over the pit. There was barely any ground left for them to fight on. Suddenly, a blast from nowhere hit Richard in the chest. He flew backwards, thus allowing Jason to get back onto the platform, but still unable to move very much.

Dark stood before Richard,

"Time's up." Said the figure.

"Wait," said Richard, "I've beaten him to a pulp, give me ten more seconds, and he'll be dead." Dark was unfazed by this,

"I gave you two weeks," he said, "that should've been enough time to kill him; rather, you made minions to do your dirty work for you. Jason conquered them all." Dark stuck out a hand, and the beam he shot into Richard shot back out of him. Richard's huge muscles were shrunk to the point they were at the day he died. Dark then disappeared, and Light appeared over Jason.

He pulled a vile of what seemed to be nothing from his cloak, and tipped it over. A liquid appeared and splashed all over Jason. His pain melted, his wounds closing, and his broken bones whole again. Jason stood before Richard. Richard tried to do his slave making move, but he couldn't open his jaw half as wide as he could earlier. He tried to body barge Jason, but Jason decked him over and said,

"I'm gonna make you suffer, before I send you to hell." And cracked his knuckles. Richard tried to run from Jason, but Jason created a baseball shooter with his bracelet and lauched a ball at the fleeing rabbit. It hit it's target, and he fell over. Jason continued to beat Richard,

"Please," begged Richard, "Mercy!"

"Mercy?" asked Jason, "you want mercy? Well what about all the innocent lives you took? Did you show THEM mercy? No? Well don't ask for mercy if you gave none yourself." Richard was now hanging on to a ledge, and his grip was loosening. Jason created a mallet and slammed down upon the platform. A chunk which Richard was holding onto snapped. Richard began to plummet, his body getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the mist. Jason grappled off of the platform and to where his family was bound. Jason freed every one of them, before teleporting them all back to their home.

Because of Jason's Valiant efforts, all of those who fell Victim to Richard were revived, with no recollection of their fate. As for Richard and those who were loyal to him, they were sent to hell, where they were forever tortured. The battle between Dark and Light would last as long as Good and Evil fought.

And so ends Jason VS. The Mummy King. I hope you guys had fun reading it, because it was a blast to write.


End file.
